Bel's Birthday
by Baka Seme
Summary: Sekarang adalah tanggal 22 Desember. Hari yang paling merepotkan baginya. Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun senpainya. warnings: shonen-ai, kemungkinan typo, ooc. B26 RnR


Bel's Birthday

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang cerah di bulan Desember. Keadaan Varia HeadQuarters di Italia tampak sunyi dan tenang, namun sayangnya keadaan itu tak bertahan lama. Sampai akhirnya seorang laki-laki uke (?) berambut panjang memulai kegiatan paginya, membangunkan para warga di Varia HQ.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII BANGUN KALIAN SEMUAAAAAA" yah begitulah kira-kira suara makhluk yang kalau tidak salah bernama Squalo, sungguh suaranya melebihi suara toa masjid dekat rumah author.

Tanpa disangka-sangka sebuah botol wine, ya botol wine saudara-saudara author tidak salah ketik atau typo, abaikan saja yang barusan. Sebuah botol wine bermerek 'minum sampai teler' melayang, kemudian mendarat dengan indahnya di kepala Squalo.

"VOOOOOOIIIII APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BOS BODOH" Squalo menengok kearah darimana wine itu dilempar.

"tch, berisik sampah" kata semenya Squalo a.k.a Xanxus –author digigit hiu-

"VOOOIIIIIIIIIII"

Mari kita move on dari kedua pasangan bodoh itu sebelum author digigit nyamuk(?).

Tak jauh dari tempat Squalo, Fran, seorang anak berambut hijau mint bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengenakan topi kodok kesayangannya. Fran yang masih mengantuk karena terpaksa bangun akibat suara emas taichounya, ia pun tidak kuat menahan kantuknya dan tertidur lagi saat tengah menggosok gigi.

BRUGH

Kepala Fran sukses membentur wastafel. Berkat benturan itu Fran menjadi teringat sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lupakan saja. Sekarang adalah tanggal 22 Desember. Hari yang paling merepotkan baginya. Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun senpainya.

**Bel's Birthday**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction**

By: The Mask King

**Disclaimer:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

"Araa Bel selamat ulang tahun, kau sudah semakin besar ya~" kata seorang banc– ah bukan, maksud author seorang pria taman lawang(?) atau biasa dikenal dengan naman Lussuria.

"Ushishishi karena ini ulang tahun pangeran, pangeran ingin Hadiah" Bel mengeluarkan senyum chesirenya.

"Araa ini dariku Bel semoga kau suka" Lussuria menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbungkus pink dengan pita merah.

"Ushishishi bungkusan ini mencolok sekali" Bel pun segera membuka hadiahnya. Ketika ia membuka kotaknya, terlihat sebuah gaun pink berenda-renda dan satu set alat komestik lengkap. Tanpa pikir panjang Bel membuang hadiah itu jauh-jauh keluar jendela.

"Padahal... aku pikir kau akan terlihat manis mengenakannya" Lussuria mengelap air matanya sambil meratapi nasib Hadiah darinya.

"Ushishishi siapa lagi yang mau memberi pangeran Hadiah?" Bel tidak mempedulikan Lussuria yang menangis bawang merah bawang putih.

"Vooi ini dariku bel" Squalo memberikan sebuah kotak transparant.

"Ushishishi satu set pisau dapur? Apa kau ingin aku membuat hiumu menjadi sushi?" tanya Bel sambil memain-mainkan pisaunya.

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIII APA MAKSUDMU BOCAAH?!"

"Uwaa Squ-chan tenaaang" Lussuria berusaha untuk menghentikan Squalo yang mengamuk.

"Ushishishi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mungkin kau salah dengar shishishi"

"Oi Bel ini dariku" Levi menyodorkan Hadiahnya.

"... kau tahu, aku bukan stalker mesum sepertimu shishishi" kata bel sambil mengeluarkan teropong jarak jauh dan berbagai alat untuk menguntit lainnya. Walaupun berkata begitu, Bel tetap menyimpan kado dari Levi. Sungguh tsundere sekali...

"ah iya Bel aku hampir lupa, ini hadiah dari Xanxus" kata Lussuria sambil membawa sebuah kotak besar.

"Ushishishi besaar~ pangeran senang"

"Bos memang perhatian sekali pada bawahannya hu..hu..hu" Levi menangis terharu melihat tingkah laku bosnya. CROOOT. Ia mengeluarkan ingusnya yang tertahan berhari-hari.

Bel cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke hadiah darai Xanxus, ia tidak ingin matanya sakit melihat Levi buang ingus. Ketika Bel membuka kotak itu Bel langsung membatu. Fantasi-fantasi dalam otaknya hancur sudah berkeping-keping. Isi dari kotak itu adalah sebuah tempat sampah abu-abu ukuran jumbo.'kau harus membuang sampah kedalam benda ini, aku benci sampah –Xanxus' yah kira-kira begitulah isi pesan dari Xanxu, sungguh Xanxus sekali.

Bel membawa semua kado itu ke kamarnya. Ia kemudian merebahkan dirinya ke kasur ukuran king-sizenya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat satu hal.

"Froggy belum memberikan Hadiah untukku shishishi"

Bel berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kamar Fran. Tanpa berpikir panjang Bel membuka pintu kamar Fran dengan paksa.

"Oi Froggy kau belum memberiku Hadiah!" Mata Bel mencari-cari sosok kouhainya. Lalu ia mendapati kalau kouhaimya sedang... sedang...

"Kyaaa, senpai kau mesum sekali aku kan sedang ganti baju" kata Fran dengan suara monotonenya dan wajah tanpa expresi.

"beraninya kau memanggil pangeran mesum shishishi kau kan Cuma sedang pake kaos kaki" Stab. Stab. Stab. Topi kodok Fran kini penuh dengan pisau Bel.

"Ittai yo senpai, jangan melemparkan benda seperti ini, kau merepotkanku saja" Fran mencabuti pisau-pisau di topinya lalu membuangnya ke lantai.

"Uncute Kouhai, jangan membuangnya ke lantai nanti kotor shishishi"

"untuk apa kau kesini senpai?" tanya Fran sambil memunguti kembali pisau-pisau bel.

"Ushishishi kau belum memberi pangeran hadiah, froggy"

"Untuk apa aku memberimu hadiah fake prince senpai, kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi" kata Fran sambil mendengus.

"Ushishishi siapa yang panggil fake prince, froggy? Berikan pangeran hadiah" .Stab Bel kembali melemparkan pisau-pisaunya pada Fran.

"Aku mengerti senpai, jadi kau ingin aku menjual pisau-pisau untuk membeli hadiah kan? Pisau, pisau siapa yang mau beli pisauku?" Fran berlagak seperti gadis kecil penjual korek kuping.

"Kodok bodoh, jangan dijual pisaunya" .Stab.

"Haaah... tapi aku tidak punya hadiah senpai"

"Pangerang tidak mau tahu, Froggy harus memberi pangeran hadiah"

"stubborn senpai, sudah kubilang aku tidak punya hadiah"

"Ushishishi kau tidak akan boleh pergi sebelum memberi pangeran hadiah"

"tapi senpai aku ingin ke toilet"

"Ushishishi pangeran akan mengikutimu"

"mesum" .Stab "Ittai Senpai"

"pokoknya froggy tidak boleh pergi sebelum memberi pangeran hadiah"

"Haaah... baiklah , tutup matamu senpai"

Bel menutup kedua matanya yang sudah tertutup poni. Fran mendekati senpainya. Wajah mereka kini semakin mendekat.

CHU

Fran mencium bibir Bel dengan lembut. Bel terdiam ia memegang bibirnya. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, bibir Fran masih terasa di bibrinya.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou senpai, sekarang aku boleh pergi kan?" tanpa Fran sadari pipinya memerah.

"Ushishishi tiiidak, froggy tidak boleh pergi sebelum memberi pangeran hadiah kedua"

"sudah cukup hadiahnya senpai..."

Bel berjalan menuju pintu kamar Fran, lalu ia menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat dan menguncinya. Bel memalingkan wajahnya kearah Fran, kemudian Bel mengeluarkan senyum Chesirenya. Fran yang melihatnya hanya bisa berkeringat dingin, firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi.

-End-

Author: akhirnya fic ini selesai, silahkan membayangkan sendiri itu fran mau diapain, author tidak tanggung jawab – kalo kependekan ceritanya. Oi xanxus ayo tutup.

Xanxus: Reviewnya, sampah.

Author: wah kasar sekali ya...


End file.
